Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan
by Langit Malam
Summary: Kakashi membeli sebuah villa di atas bukit yang penuh misteri. Lukisan gadis cantik di ruang utama. Setangkai mawar segar di atas tempat tidur. Gadis jelita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya dan membuatnya tak lagi tahu batas antara mimpi dan nyata.
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal…

Saya author baru yang mencoba terjun ke dunia fanfiction. First fic dengan crack pair KakaHina yang sangat jarang di FNI. Mudah-mudahan kalian bisa menikmatinya. Perbedaan selera tidak menjadi penghalang diantara kita untuk saling menghargai bukan?

Sankyuu

Happy reading…

Summary : Kakashi Hatake, seorang penulis novel bestseller, membeli sebuah villa tua yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun di atas bukit. Villa yang selalu diselimuti kabut putih tebal itu dipenuhi banyak misteri. Lukisan gadis cantik di ruang utama. Setangkai mawar merah segar yang selalu hadir berganti di atas tempat tidurnya. Siapakah gadis itu? Gadis jelita yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya dan akan merubah jalan hidupnya kelak

Warning : AU, Little OOC, Fluffy, Kakashi Unmasked, Kakashi 33 tahun, Hinata 18 tahun, Don't like don't read, please!

-xXx-

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Langit Malam**

**Tittle : Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan**

-xXx-

**Chapter I**

Di sebelah barat Kota Konoha berdiri dengan angkuh rangkaian bukit yang selalu tampak hijau dikelilingi hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi yang cukup lebat. Ketinggiannya yang di atas 2000 meter di atas permukaan laut, membuat udara di sekitar perbukitan itu lebih sejuk dan dingin dibandingkan daerah lain sekitarnya. Bahkan tak jarang kabut putih tebal selalu turun menyelimutinya setiap pagi dan senja.

Perbukitan itu dibelah oleh aliran anak sungai jernih yang mengaliri ngarainya. Daerah yang sejuk, sepi, dengan lansekap pemandangan yang indah membuat banyak villa berdiri megah di sepanjang punggung bukit. Villa-villa itu adalah milik para borjouis perkotaan, yang bosan berada di kota dan memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan di daerah ini.

Senja kali ini tampak sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar bunyi desir angin yang menggesek ranting dedaunan. Kabut tipis mulai turun perlahan dari permukaan udara dan mengambang di atas tanah. Tiba-tiba kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh suara berderak batu kerikil yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan saat sebuah mobil Jeep Cheeroke melintasinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah villa. Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung berambut perak kemudian turun dari balik kemudi mobil itu dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya dibalut kaus polo berwarna putih. Celana jeans membalut kakinya yang panjang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan terkena bias matahari senja yang memerah.

Sebuah villa megah dengan gaya dari abad pertengahan yang terbuat dari batu alam berwarna hitam kini berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Villa yang sangat luas itu dikelilingi oleh perdu tanaman mawar aneka warna yang menjadi pagar hidupnya. Kelopak-kelopak mawar mekar tampak menyembul dari balik daun-daunnya yang hijau. Petak rumput jepang yang hijau segar tampak terpangkas rapi menutupi seluruh halamannya. Sementara di sudut sebelah kiri villa tampak air terjun di atas tebing buatan mengalir bergemericik jernih, bersebelahan dengan Taman zen*) yang tampak menakjubkan.

Senyum tipis penuh kekaguman tampak hadir di wajah tampan sang pemuda. Tak salah ia memutuskan membeli villa itu dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Semuanya sebanding dengan keindahan dan kecantikan yang ditawarkan. Begitu melihatnya pada pandang pertama, ia langsung jatuh hati.

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkah ke arah bangunan villa. Kemarin ia sudah mengirim seluruh barang-barang pribadinya melalui jasa pengiriman cepat untuk ditata di dalam villa. Ia sudah memutuskan akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya disini disbanding apartemennya di kota. Pekerjaannya sebagai penulis membutuhkan mood yang baik dan tempat yang nyaman penuh kedamaian, dua hal yang ditawarkan villa ini.

"Kakashi-san," suara panggilan yang datang dari arah belakangnya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang berusia sekitar pertengahan 30-an mendekatinya.

"Ya?"

"Kau pasti Kakashi-san, pemilik baru villa ini? Selamat datang," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia tersenyum manis dengan mata sedikit mengerling wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya. 'Fuuuh tampannya.'

"Iya benar, aku Kakashi Hatake, dan anda…?"

"Aku Ayame. Aku dan suamiku, Iruka, adalah orang yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus villa ini oleh pemilik villa terdahulu," paparnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum manis, "Kami tinggal di pavilliun belakang. Oh ya barang-barangmu yang datang kemarin sudah kami tata di ruangan. Semua kebutuhanmu sudah lengkap tersedia."

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san,"

"Aku pulang dulu, Kakashi-san. Kalau ada apa-apa yang kau butuhkan hubungi saja kami di sana,"

"Hai,"

Kakashi memandang Ayame yang melangkah pergi menuju halaman belakang villa. Rambut panjang hitamnya melambai lembut menyentuh bagian atas pinggangnya yang ramping. Pinggulnya bergoyang indah saat berjalan, membuat Kakashi sedikit menyeringai. Bagaimanapun ia pria normal yang suka dengan keindahan.

Wuuuuuuus…

Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang membelai wajah Kakashi, saat membuka pintu villa yang tinggi, besar, dan berat penuh ukiran terbuat dari kayu jati pilihan. Samar tercium wangi mawar lembut merasuk ke indera penciumannya.

Ruangan tamu yang sangat luas berlantai batu marmer halus dengan furniture apik, rapi, dan berkelas menyambutnya dengan hangat. Bau apek yang mengambang di udara menandakan bahwa villa itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali walaupun jelas terlihat villa terawat dengan baik. Ayame pasti melakukan pekerjaannya dengan telaten.

Perapian tradisional dengan cerobong asapnya, tampak di sayap kanan villa dengan tumpukan potongan kayu kering tampak teronggok di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa sedikit bergidik saat angin dingin kembali membelai lembut tengkuknya bersamaan harum bunga mawar yang semakin kuat, seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber datangnya angin.

Ia pun terpana. Sebuah lukisan besar tunggal tampak menghiasi dinding. Lukisan itu terbuat dari cat minyak yang dilukis di atas kanvas dengan pigura berukir warna emas. Tanpa sadar kaki pemuda itu melangkah mendekati lukisan. Indah, mungkin tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Lukisan itu seolah hidup dan memiliki jiwa. Lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang gadis dengan kimono*) sutera halus berwarna putih dengan motif kecil-kecil Bunga Krisan, berdiri di tengah kerimbunan semak mawar merah. Rambutnya melambai lembut tertiup angin.

Wajah gadis itu sangat jelita, matanya yang berwarna seperti mutiara seolah menatap jauh menerawang dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan. Bibirnya yang ranum tampak begitu lembut menggoda. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap panjang terurai hingga pinggangnya.

"Cantik. Kau sangat cantik," tanpa sadar Kakashi menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Jemari Kakashi terulur menyentuh lukisan itu. Dengan lembut ditelusurinya garis wajah gadis itu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, dan kembali ke bibirnya, dan berlama-lama menyentuhnya di sana.

Mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi tiba-tiba menangkap warna merah yang menyebar di dada menodai kimono sang gadis. Suasana senja yang mulai beralih ke gelapnya malam membuat cahaya ruangan semakin suram membuat Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Saat ia mengusapkan jarinya, Kakashi merasa cairan merah lengket menempel di ujung jarinya.

Bau amis dan karat tercium jelas. Darah.

Braaaaaak…

Pintu depan villa yang semula terbuka tertutup tiba-tiba. Mungkin angin, pikir Kakashi berusaha tenang. Walaupun akal sehatnya berkata bahwa tidak mungkin pintu seberat itu bisa didorong angin.

Ketika ia mengamati kembali ujung jarinya, darah itu telah hilang. Begitupun di lukisan itu, tak ada lagi noda merah yang menodai warna putih gaun di dada sang gadis. Gaun itu tetap sempurna tak bernoda.

'Mungkin aku terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan ke sini, sehingga berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak. Ahhh mungkin aku butuh istirahat sebentar.'

Kakashi menyalakan saklar-saklar lampu yang kini bersinar lembut kuning keemasan dibalik untaian kristal-kristalnya menerangi kegelapan malam. Kakashi melangkah ke ruangan besar di samping ruang utama.

Tempat tidur berukuran king size tampak hangat menunggunya menjanjikan kelembutan di baliknya. Bantal-bantal empuk bulu angsa bertumpuk menggoda. Satu yang membuat Kakashi terpana. Di atas hamparan seprai putih lembut bercorak bunga amarilys mungil, tampak setangkai mawar merah teronggok di atasnya. Begitu indah menyambutnya, tapi justru mengingatkannya akan noda darah dalam gaun putih si gadis jelita.

Kakashi mengambil mawar itu dan memainkan kelopak-kelopaknya di ujung jarinya perlahan.

'Mungkin ini bentuk sambutan kecil dari Ayame,'

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, menyesapnya lembut, dan menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga di atas meja, bersama rangkaian mawar yang lain. Entah mengapa, Kakashi kini jadi sangat menyukai mawar. Mawar yang sangat cantik, yang entah mengapa, kini banyak mengingatkannya akan gadis dalam lukisan.

- To Be Continued -

Glosarium :

*) Taman Zen/ Zen Garden adalah salah satu gaya dalam taman Jepang. Taman jenis ini tidak menggunakan air. Lanskap air dilukiskan dengan batu dan pasir yang melambangkan kolam dan aliran air.

*) Kimono adalah pakaian tradisional Jepang. Kimono sekarang ini hanya biasa dikenakan pada kesempatan istimewa. Kimono terdiri dari banyak macam, jenis, dan fungsinya. Kimono wanita yaitu jenisnya antara lain furisode, kurotomesode, irotomesode, homongi, iromuji, tsukisage, komon dan tsumugi. Kimono pria adalah setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori.

Oke, udah selesai… Beri saya masukan, apakah kalian menyukainya atau tidak?

_**Langit Malam**_

Publish 26/09/2011

Edit 6/10/2011


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : AU, Little OOC, Fluffy, Kakashi Unmasked, Kakashi 33 tahun, Hinata 18 tahun, Don't like don't read, please!

-xXx-

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Langit Malam**

**Tittle : Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan**

-xXx-

Chapter II

Pemuda berambut perak berbadan tinggi ramping itu tampak sedang mengangkat tumpukan jerami di atas bahu kanannya yang kekar. Tubuh atasnya yang telanjang menampakan dada bidangnya yang kini basah bersimbah berkeringat. Tulang belikat di punggungnya tampak berkilat terkena sinar mentari pagi yang menerpa kulit putihnya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar dan kekar berisi, tapi terlihat jelas di bawahnya ada kekuatan yang lentur namun mematikan.

Langkah kakinya tampak mantap ke arah istal yang terletak di jauh di belakang kompleks istana Daimyou*) Hyuuga. Sesampainya di istal, ringkikan kuda ramai menyambutnya seolah menyapanya dengan hangat. Kakashi tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk salah satu kuda dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia membagi jerami itu menjadi beberapa tumpukan kecil dan mulai meletakkannya satu persatu di depan kandang masing-masing kuda yang berisi kuda-kuda kekar pilihan dari berbagai ras unggulan.

"Hei, Kakashi," sapa seorang pemuda sebaya berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi di atas kepalanya yang sedang asyik menyikat tubuh kuda berwarna putih di kandang paling ujung, "Bagaimana pasokan jerami kita?"

"Masih cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan. Memangnya kenapa, Iruka? Kau sudah tak sabar ya ingin ke rumah Teuchi-san? Berdalih ingin mengambil pasokan jerami untuk kuda, padahal…"

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja," Iruka tertawa malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit tertawa tergelak karena temannya tahu jika ia sedang suka pada Ayame, putri Teuchi yang manis itu.

Kakashi mengernyit saat melihat salah satu pintu kandang terbuka lebar dan Kumomaru tidak nampak. Kumomaru adalah nama kesayangan yang ia berikan kepada kuda persia jantan berusia tiga tahun yang baru dihadiahkan dua hari lalu oleh perwakilan negara asing yang bertempat tinggal di wilayah kekuasaan Daimyou Hyuuga. Kuda itu masih sangat liar dan binal, bahkan terhadap kuda lain pun sikapnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Hari pertama tak bosan-bosannya ia mencoba menggigit jari-jari Kakashi. Kakashi yang memang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai perawat kuda, sangat tertantang untuk menaklukan kuda perkasa itu dan menjadikannya sebagai sahabat.

"Hn, Iruka, mana Kumomaru?"

"Kumomaru? Maksudmu kuda baru itu? Tadi Neji-sama kesini dan mengatakan ingin mencoba menaiki kuda itu. Tahu tidak, saat aku mencoba mengeluarkannya dari kandang, kuda itu hampir menendangku. Bahkan ia mencoba menggigit telinga Neji-sama. Hahahaha…hei, Kakashi… kau mau kemana?" teriak Iruka heran.

Kakashi terperanjat kaget mendengar kata-kata Iruka. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata ia kemudian bergegas melompat ke atas punggung kuda coklat berbadan tegap dan memacunya kencang keluar istal. Sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah tampannya, karena ia memiliki firasat buruk.

'Sial, Kumomaru masih sangat liar. Dia tidak akan mau ditunggangi oleh siapapun selain aku. Neji-sama bisa jatuh terpental dilemparkan olehnya.'

Ternyata firasat buruknya beralasan. Baru sekitar lima menit ia memacu kudanya tiba-tiba dari arah puri utama tampak orang-orang berserabutan lari kesana kemari. Teriakan-teriakan panik terdengar dari mulut mereka.

"Awas! Minggir!"

"Aduuuuuuh…!"

"Cepat tolong Hinata-hime!"

"Awwwwww."

Kakashi bergegas memutar arah kudanya dan memacu ke arah keributan itu. Ternyata firasat buruknya beralasan. Bahkan kejadian yang kini ada di hadapan matanya jauh lebih mengerikan.

Kumomaru tampak mengamuk, menerjang kesana kemari berlari tak tentu arah. Dengusan dan ringkikan marah terdengar dari mulutnya yang kini mulai berbusa. Matanya melotot marah tak bersahabat pada siapapun. Dan yang paling membuat mereka semua panik, di atas punggung Kumomaru tampak gadis cantik jelita memeluk erat-erat leher kuda itu. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi seputih kertas, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, keringat dingin tampak di dahinya dan airmata mulai menggenang di matanya yang cantik berkilau keperakan.

Tangannya yang memegang erat leher Kumomaru tampak menegang. Kimono sutra mahal yang dikenakannya tampak berantakan sama seperti rambut indigo panjangnya yang kini terlepas dari sanggul anggunnya.

"To-toloong,"

Kakashi melihat Neji tampak berusaha memegang tali kekang kuda, yang berakibat kuda itu semakin marah dan menedang dadanya hingga Neji terjengkang ke atas tanah keras. Para pengawal bergegas menolong Neji yang sedikit tertatih dan berusaha bangkit.

"Aniki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata bergegas mendekati Neji dan berusaha membantunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hanabi."

"Nee-chan…!" teriakan kencang Hanabi membuat Kakashi kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata tampak semakin lemas karena lelah menguras tenaganya untuk tetap bertahan di atas kuda yang jelas-jelas sedang mengamuk. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Hinata pasti akan jatuh terlempar ke atas tanah. Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh dan terinjak-injak? Pasti ia akan…

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi memacu kudanya ke arah Kumomaru dan berusaha mensejajari kuda itu.

"Tolong aku," lirih Hinata ketakutan sambil menatap penuh permohonan pada pria gagah bertelanjang dada itu.

"Hime, tetap pegang erat lehernya dan jangan lepaskan. Hamba akan berusaha menolongmu, Hime. Kumomaru… tenang! Tenang Kumo,"

Kuda itu sedikit mendirikan kedua belah telinganya mendengar teriakan suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi ketika ia sedikit melambat, prajurit-prajurit bersenjata tombak merangsek ke arahnya membuat Kumomaru meringkik marah dan melompat dalam satu hentakan panjang berlari menjauh dari puri.

Tak sabar, Kakashi menggebah si coklat untuk berlari mengimbangi Kumomaru. Ketika dilihatnya Hinata semakin merosot dan beberapa saat lagi akan jatuh, Kakashi langsung melompat ke atas punggung Kumomaru, memeluk erat tubuh Hinata dan…

"Maafkan aku Hime…,"

"Awwww…,"

Hinata menjerit kaget saat Kakashi langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tanah sambil melindungi tubuh mungil Hinata dalam rengkuhan dekapan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar ia korbankan agar lebih dulu terbanting ke tanah, dengan Hinata aman di atas tubuhnya.

Buuuggghhh…

Tubuh mereka berdua terbanting keras di atas tanah yang dipenuhi kerikil, dan bergulingan beberapa kali di atas tanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak keras batang Pohon Magnolia.

"Shhh…" desisan pelan keluar dari bibir Kakashi saat dirasakannya kerikil tajam menggores bahu dan punggungnya, bahkan tulang rusuknya sedikit terasa perih dan nyeri saat akar Magnolia yang tajam menusuknya. Kakashi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menyerapi rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Tapi semua rasa sakit itu hilang, saat Kakashi membuka kelopak matanya. Gadis itu, putri junjungannya, berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

Ia adalah gadis terindah yang pernah dilihat dalam hidupnya.

Matanya yang lembut keperakan menatapnya malu-malu dibalik bulu matanya yang panjang. Pipinya yang semula pucat kini mulai memerah. Bibirnya yang ranum, penuh dan lembut terlihat sedikit membuka dan merekah. Rambut panjangnya yang harum dan lembut menyapu dan menyebar di atas dada bidang Kakashi yang dibasahi manik-manik keringat. Dengus nafas lembutnya membelai wajah Kakashi.

"Kau terluka," lirih suara Hinata terdengar lembut. Tanpa sadar ujung jemarinya mengusap darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka goresan batu di bahu Kakashi.

"Tidak apa, Hime. Hanya luka kecil," tanpa sadar Kakashi menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata yang mungil.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa kata. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang tak menentu. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Hanya angin yang mendesah lembut menyapu kulit mereka berdua. Sementara sayup terdengar derap kaki Kumomaru dan si coklat yang berlari semakin menjauh.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hinata!"

"Nee-chan!"

Mereka tergagap dan tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh tinggi bertangan kekar mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan kini berdiri menjulang di atas tubuh Kakashi yang masih berbaring di atas tanah.

"Bangun!" perintah Neji dingin.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kakashi bangkit perlahan. Nafasnya tertahan dan berat saat dirasakannya rusuknya sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Darah mengalir perlahan dari luka-lukanya. Kakashi dengan tenang menatap tuan mudanya, yang berdiri di hadapannya. Neji yang tingginya sedikit di bawah telinganya, membuat Kakashi sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Berbalik! Pengawal, cambuk!"

Hinata yang dipeluk erat Hanabi, menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas melihat Neji yang kini mulai menimbang cambuk panjang di atas telapak tangannya.

"Aniki? Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata panik. Ia meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan adiknya.

"Dia bersalah," vonis Neji datar.

Airmata mengalir perlahan di pipi lembut Hinata. Ia mengulurkan sepasang lengannya ke arah Kakashi seolah ingin menggenggamnya.

"Aniki! Tidak, Aniki! Jangan! Kumohon,"

Kakashi menoleh menatap Hinata sesaat. Mata abu-abunya melembut saat menatap sepasang lavender yang berkabut itu, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Neji mulai mengayunkan cambuk itu di atas punggung Kakashi. Kakashi hanya sedikit mendesis menahan cambukan yang kini mulai menyayat perih. Tak ada keluhan. Tak ada erangan.

Ceterrrr…

Satu…

Ceterrrr…

Dua…

.

.

.

Ceterrrr…

Tujuh…

'_Kakashi-san… maafkan aku,'_

"Nee-chan…!"

Hinata jatuh dalam pusaran ketidaksadaran dalam pelukan Hanabi.

-xXx-

Kakashi tersentak bangun dengan keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, diusapnya keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Kelebatan-kelebatan mimpi hadir kembali dalam ingatannya.

Puri…

Mawar…

Kuda…

Hime…

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kejadian dalam mimpinya seolah terasa sangat nyata.

Ya Tuhan…

Ada apa dengan semua ini?

- To Be Continued -

Glosarium :

* Daimyou adalah orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di suatu wilayah. Ia memiliki hak atas tanah yang luas dan memiliki banyak bushi sebagai pengikut. Ada 3 jenis daimyou yaitu Kamon Daimyou (daimyou yang memiliki hubungan dengan kerabat dengan keluarga shogun), Fudai Daimyou (daimyou yang secara turun temurun setia kepada shogun), dan Tozama (daimyou yang setia setelah ditaklukan oleh shogun)

Langit Malam

Publish 13/10/2011


	3. Chapter 3

Aa… sudah lebih dari setahun fic ini tidak apdet. Sekedar saran, silakan baca ulang dari chapter 1, karena kalian pasti sudah lupa ficnya seperti apa. Jangankan kalian, saya saja yang menulis sudah lupa dengan fic ini. Lol (ditabok)

Warning : AU, Little OOC, Fluffy, Kakashi Unmasked, Kakashi 33 tahun, Hinata 18 tahun, Don't like don't read, please!

-xXx-

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Langit Malam**

**Tittle : Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan**

-xXx-

Chapter III

Matahari bersinar malas di balik awan hitam yang menggelayut mesra di langit pagi itu. Embun masih setia bercengkerama bersama hijaunya rerumputan, helai daun, dan kelopak kuntum bunga. Kabut putih tipis tampak melayang di atas permukaan tanah, memeluk erat bukit itu bagaikan selimut gaib dari Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Burung-burung berkicau riang sambil menari berlompatan dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lain seolah mempersembahkan senandung pujian kepada sang mentari untuk segera mencumbu helai dingin bulu mereka dengan sinar keemasannya yang penuh kehangatan dan energi kehidupan.

Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.17. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jeansnya, ia pun berjalan malas menyusuri kesunyian padang ilalang di belakang villanya.

Sejak terjaga jam empat subuh tadi, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia merasa gelisah setelah mengalami mimpi aneh yang terasa begitu nyata. Akhirnya ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan dengan pikiran yang sibuk berkelana melintasi batas ruang dan waktu hanya ditemani derak kerikil yang terinjak sepatu keds putihnya. Tak dihiraukannya betis panjangnya yang dibalut jeans biru, basah tersapu kepingan kristal embun mutiara di antara helaian ilalang.

Suara gemericik air yang memecah kesunyian pagi membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Seulas senyum tipis kini hadir di sudut bibirnya melihat keindahan lansekap alami yang terbentang di hadapannya. Tampak aliran sungai kecil berkelok-kelok dari arah hulu di puncak bukit untuk kemudian mengalir ke hilir membelah padang ilalang. Airnya yang jernih tampak mengalir deras memecah di antara bebatuan dan perdu tamanan air, mengalunkan simphoni merdu yang mengundang siapapun untuk datang mendekat seperti belasan Capung Macan*) yang kini bertengger di pucuk-pucuk kuntum teratai merah jambu.

Perlahan Kakashi berjongkok di tepi sungai, meraup airnya yang jernih dan dingin dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, kemudian menyapukannya ke wajah berkali-kali dan menyisiri helaian perak rambutnya kemudian mengibas-ngibaskannya.

"Ahh… what a life,"

Kakashi memejamkan mata menikmati sesaat rasa dingin menyegarkan yang membuat rasa gelisahnya sedikit terlupakan. Tidak salah dia memutuskan membeli villa di bukit ini. Villa impiannya. Tempat ia ingin hidup merajut mimpi dan kebahagiaannya bersama gadis yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya dan membesarkan anak-anak buah cinta mereka berdua.

Kraaaak …

Suara ranting yang patah terinjak, refleks membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia pun terpana. Di seberang sungai, di balik kerimbunan batang-batang tinggi papyrus*) tampak seorang gadis belia berwajah jelita dengan tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan menatapnya sambil berdiri dalam diam di bawah bayang-bayang gumpalan kapas kabut putih.

Gadis itu…

Kakashi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Rambut biru gelapnya yang mencapai pinggang, kimono sutera putih dengan corak Bunga Krisannya, mata mutiaranya…

"Hime…,"

Tanpa sadar Kakashi berbisik nama itu dengan lembut dan bagai digerakkan oleh intuisinya ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

Gadis itu melihat Kakashi bergerak, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan pergi menjauh sebelum akhirnya mulai hilang di tengah kerimbunan perdu, hanya sekilas sempat terlihat kelebatan ujung kimononya di balik rumpun bougenville hutan.

"Hei… tunggu!"

Kakashi bergegas bergerak dan dengan satu loncatan panjang setangkas kijang, ia melompati sungai kecil selebar kurang lebih tiga meter itu, kemudian mendarat mulus sambil berlutut di seberang sungai. Tak dihiraukannya sepatu kedsnya yang terperosok dalam lumpur, ia kemudian bangkit dan terus berlari mengejar sosok gadis yang tadi dilihatnya.

Kakashi terus berlari mengikuti kelebatan-kelebatan warna putih dan suara semak yang tersibak atau ranting yang patah diantara kerimbunan hijaunya semak belukar. Tak dihiraukannya duri-duri tanaman merambat yang menggoreskan luka di telapak tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

Kakashi terus berlari cepat. Dia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa gadis yang terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh itu tak mampu ia kejar walau hanya sekedar bayangannya. Padahal ia berlari sangat cepat, hingga napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat bahkan mulai membanjiri tubuh di balik sweater Kashmir panjang biru gelapnya.

"Hime! Hime!"

Teriakan Kakashi membuat sepasang burung gereja yang sedang bercengkerama di bawah pohon beringin, terbang ketakutan menghambur terbang mengepakkan sepasang sayap mungilnya ke angkasa.

"Damn!"

Kakashi akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti setelah hampir setengah jam berlari. Ia berdiri lelah terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya. Punggung tangannya perlahan mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya.

Gadis itu hilang tak berbekas tanpa jejak. Kini hanya kesunyian dan gemerisik desir angin yang menemaninya. Sinar matahari pagi yang keemasan tampak mulai menerobos lewat celah dedaunan dan mengusir kabut tipis yang mengambang di atas permukaan tanah.

Setelah susah payah mengatur napas dan menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan, Kakashi mulai mengamati sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia berada di dekat sebuah telaga biru dangkal yang berair tenang berwarna hijau pupus keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

Di pinggiran telaga banyak berdiri berjajar Pohon Willow*) dan di bagian yang paling menjorok ke telaga, tampak berdiri dengan angkuh sebatang Pohon Magnolia*) tua yang sangat rimbun. Batang-batangnya yang berbonggol-bonggol besar terentang lebar menyapu angkasa.

Mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi tampak sedikit menyipit saat melihat untaian tambang dadung yang tersembunyi rapi di antara bonggol-bonggol batang magnolia. Kakashi berjalan mendekat perlahan diantara tumpukan humus tebal ke arah magnolia dengan waspada. Kalian tahu ular tanah yang sangat berbisa dan bisa membunuh gajah hanya dengan satu tetes bisanya, senang bersembunyi di bawah tumpukan daun-daun yang membusuk itu.

Kakashi kini berdiri di bawah pohon raksasa itu. Ia pun mengambil gulungan tambang dadung itu, menguraikannya, dan ternyata diikat membentuk simpul sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk tangga yang merambat naik ke atas.

Kakashi dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar perlahan mulai memegang tangga tali dadung itu untuk kemudian berpijak naik ke atasnya. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram erat tambang dadung yang kasar yang bergoyang setiap kali diinjak. Dengan tangkas ia terus memanjat tanpa peduli pada ranting-ranting kasar yang merusak sweaternya. Rasa penasarannya butuh sebuah jawaban.

Tangga tambang itu berujung menjadi ikatan kuat di beranda sebuah rumah pohon mungil yang tertutup sempurna di tengah kerimbunan dedaunan dan sulur-sulurnya.

"Rumah pohon? Mengapa ada rumah pohon di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

Kakashi melihat daun pintu sedikit terbuka, ia pun membuka dan memasukinya dengan membungkukkan tubuh tingginya melewati daun pintu yang tingginya hanya sebahunya.

Mata Kakashi perlahan mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Sedikit sinar matahari menerobos dari balik pintu yang kini terbuka lebar membantunya untuk mengamati ruangan di dalam pondok mungil itu.

Ruangan itu jelas bersih dan terawat dengan baik. Tak terlihat sedikitpun debu tebal atau sarang laba-laba, padahal jelas terlihat rumah pohon ini sudah cukup tua. Di sudut kanan dekat jendela yang tertutup rapat, tampak tumpukan bantal dan selimut tebal di atas futon sederhana. Di dekatnya ada meja rias kecil dengan kotak perhiasan di atasnya.

Berlawanan dengan rumah pohon dari bilahan kayu yang sederhana, tampak jelas jika barang-barang wanita yang tertata rapi di dalam kotak perhiasan yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu adalah barang-barang mewah milik seorang putri bangsawan. Cermin mungil berbingkai emas, cepuk bedak yang terbuat dari kulit kerang mutiara, sirkam rambut bermata sapphire*), hiasan-hiasan rambut terbuat dari emas dengan liontin batu giok kualitas satu*).

Kakashi duduk di atas futon dan mengambil seuntai kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kelopak bunga mawar. Ia menyentuhnya dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan jemarinya. Ia merasa pernah mengenal benda ini. Sekilas ia merasa melihat dirinya sedang duduk di pinggir telaga, di sebelah gadis jelita yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Seperti sebuah de javu.

'_Hime… untukmu. Gomen, tidak bisa memberi hadiah yang lebih di ulang tahunmu. '_

'_Arigatou, Kashi. Kalung ini cantik sekali.'_

"Aduuuuh...!"

Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa sangat sakit kepala bagian belakangnya bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk dengan jarum besi.

"Arghhhh...!"

Kakashi jatuh berlutut di lantai pondok yang keras, ia menunduk dan meremas-remas rambutnya dengan kuat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

'_Hime...'_

'_Kashi...' _

'_Ahhh... rambutmu begitu harum,'_

'_Miliki aku...'_

'_Hime?'_

'_Aku adalah milikmu, Kashi. Seutuhnya...'_

'_Hime...'_

'_Hmm..'_

_Pelukan hangat_

_Kecupan sayang di dahi_

_Bibir yang saling melumat diantara desahan napas yang mulai memburu_

_Kimono dan yukata yang terserak di lantai_

_Rambut biru panjang indah yang terurai di atas bantal_

_Air mata kebahagiaan yang jatuh mengalir perlahan di sudut mata mutiara_

_Erangan dan cakaran lembut di punggung_

_Seprai hijau berantakan di atas futon yang bernoda darah kesucian_

_Cahaya bulan keperakan yang menerobos di sela ranting magnolia_

_Janji yang terucap_

_Sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua..._

'_Pelacuuuuuur!'_

_Teriakan menggelegar_

_Ringkikan kuda_

_Rambut panjang yang ditarik paksa dan dipotong dengan belati_

_Air mata_

_Darah_

_Cambukan di punggung_

_Rantai pasungan_

_Crashhh..._

_Kelebatan katana_

_._

_._

"Hi- Hime... Tidak! Himeeeee...'

Teriakan keras keluar dari bibir Kakashi yang gemetar meringkuk berlutut di atas tanah menahan rasa sakit.

"Kakashi-san? Kau sedang apa?"

Kakashi tersentak kaget dari trans-nya sehingga menoleh demikian cepat sampai lehernya terasa sakit.

Tampak olehnya seorang wanita yang sedang membawa bakul bambu berisi kubis dan tomat menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Siapapun pasti heran melihat keadaannya sekarang yang sedang berlutut di tepi sungai dengan peluh mengucur deras, sweater dan sepatu kotor terkena lumpur, wajah pucat, rambut berantakan, dan napas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer.

"A- Ayame-san?"

Tertatih Kakashi berdiri dengan lututnya yang masih terasa gemetar. Dengan susah payah, ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Kakashi-san? Kau sakit?"

Bergegas Ayame menaruh bakul bambu di atas tanah, dan kini menghampiri Kakashi yang masih terlihat belum pulih seratus persen.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya... sedikit pusing," jawab Kakashi datar tidak meyakinkan

Ayame menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum manis penuh pengertian dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Ayo pulang, Kakashi-san. Sarapan dulu. Mungkin kau pusing karena masih lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh kemarin. Lagipula kau belum makan kan dari kemarin sore? Kau langsung tertidur semalam. Ayo kita pulang, sarapan dulu. Aku sudah masak sup kacang merah hasil dari kebun untukmu."

"Yeah,"

Kakashi berjalan beriringan di sebelah Ayame. Ia menawarkan membawa bakul bambu yang cukup berat itu, namun ditolak halus oleh Ayame yang sedikit tertawa geli membayangkan pemuda tinggi yang tampan di sebelahnya membawa bakul bambu.

Setelah melewati jalan setapak yang berkelok-kelok di antara tanaman kacang panjang dan labu siam yang tertanam di kiri kanan ladang, mereka tiba di halaman samping villa dekat bungalow.

"Iruka-kun,"

Ayame bergegas menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang sibuk membelah kayu bakar di bawah pohon jambu. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan basah oleh keringat berkilat terkena sinar matahari pagi.

"Aa... kau sudah pulang dari ladang, Ayame? Hei, kau pasti Kakashi-san! Salam kenal dan selamat datang."

Setelah membantu membawakan bakul bambu istrinya dan menaruh di atas meja, Iruka bergegas menghampiri Kakashi, menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang kotor untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Iruka menatap Kakashi tanpa berkedip. Pemuda di depannya memang sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Tidak usah formil begitu. Cukup panggil aku, Kakashi. Kau pasti Iruka kan?"

Kakashi menyambut uluran tangan Iruka dan menjabatnya dengan hangat.

_Iruka..._

_Ayame..._

Nama-nama itu tidak asing di telinga Kakashi. Seolah ia pernah mengenalnya selama seumur hidupnya.

"Hei, kalian duduk-duduk saja dulu, aku siapkan sarapan ya."

Ayame bergegas masuk ke dalam bungalownya.

"Iya, aku sudah lapar. Ayo Kakashi, kita duduk di sana."

Iruka menunjuk sebuah saung sederhana di dekat kolam kecil. Mereka duduk di atas tikar butut tetapi bersih yang terhampar di lantai saung.

"Silakan diminum dulu," Iruka menuangkan sepoci ocha hangat ke dalam gelas keramik putih.

"Arigatou..."

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba...

"Kaka!"

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut semerah api dan berkacamata, berlari lincah dan menubruk Kakashi dari belakang.

"Karin?"

Senyum tersungging di bibir Kakashi.

"Kejutan..."

Karin merangkul leher Kakashi sebelum mencium bibir Kakashi penuh gairah yang dibalas dengan gairah yang sama.

"Hei, aku rindu padamu," desah Karin diantara ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku juga," bisik Kakashi di telinga gadisnya.

Iruka hanya melihat mereka berdua terpana dengan seringai malu terlihat di bibirnya.

'_Dasar orang kota'_

Praaaaang

Mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba jendela di dekat mereka pecah berkeping-keping.

Dan yang lebih membuat mereka terpana, diantara serakan tajam kaca itu kini teronggok sebatang mawar putih dengan warna merah pekat di sela-sela kelopaknya.

Darah segar pun kini menetes perlahan dari kuntumnya.

"Hime… cemburu." bisik Iruka nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?"

- To Be Continued -

Glosarium :

*) Capung Macan : Sejenis capung berwarna dasar hijau lumut dengan garis-garis hitam bak lorengnya harimau. Walau terlihat tenang, capung jenis ini adalah kanibal yang biasa memangsa capung jenis lain baik capung yang lebih besar ataupun yang kecil

*) Papyrus : Sejenis tanaman air yang dikenal sebagai bahan pembuatan kertas sejak Zaman Mesir Kuno

*) Willow : Disebut juga tanaman dedalu. Tanaman ini memiliki arti religious dalam budaya China dan Jepang. Dewi Kwan Im kerap dilukiskan bersama pohon tanaman ini.

*) Magnolia : Tanaman yang berbunga sangat indah dan beraroma harum. Tanaman ini adalah salah satu tanaman primitive. Bahkan pernah ditemukan fosil bunganya yang berusia 30 juta tahun

*) Sapphire : Sejenis batuan permata alam yang berwarna biru. Batu ini sering dilambangkan sebagai kesetiaan dan kejujuran. Dalam spiritual sering digunakan untuk ramalan akan masa depan

*) Giok : Sejenis batuan permata alam yang berwarna hijau. Sejak Zaman peradaban kuno baik di Inca, Maya, dan Tiongkok, sejak ribuan tahun lalu, batu ini digunakan sebagai permata yang sangat berharga dan dianggap sebagai batu penyelamat atau keberuntungan. Semakin hijau warna batu itu, maka semakin tinggi kualitas dan nya. Di salah satu museum di Indonesia, ada koleksi tempat tidur terbuat dari batu giok kelas satu yang hanya ada dua di dunia. Harganya? Jangan tanya. Yang pasti bisa menutup hutang Negara.

So… kritik, saran, masukan, saya terima dengan senang hati.

**Langit Malam**

Publish 14/11/2012


	4. Chapter 4

Thx buat yang sudah bersedia membaca, memberikan kritik, saran, dan masukan yang berharga. Sungguh itu sangat berarti, makasih ya, saya jadi terharu. *peyuk-peyuk, ditendang rame-rame* :D

Warning : AU, Little OOC, Kakashi Unmasked, Kakashi 33 tahun, Hinata 18 tahun.

**Don't like don't read, please!**

-xXx-

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Langit Malam**

**Tittle : Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan**

-xXx-

**Chapter IV**

Malam terangkum sempurna dalam pelukan selimut kegelapan. Tak ada cahaya rembulan. Tak ada cahaya bintang. Langit malam ini hanya tampak dipenuhi gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang menggantung muram. Bayang-bayang pohon besar yang mengelilingi istana Daimyou Hyuuga, semakin menambah suram dan pekatnya malam.

Cahaya kuning keemasan dari obor menyala yang terpancang di sudut-sudut istana tampak meliuk-liuk tertampar angin, menciptakan bayang-bayang yang bergerak-gerak liar dan menyeramkan. Burung hantu yang _beruhhu_ pelan di kejauhan terbang mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya menyentuh dahan pepohonan, menimbulkan desir halus yang mendirikan bulu roma.

Di antara kerimbunan tanaman puring, tampak dua sosok tubuh bergerak cepat dalam bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan dan diam tanpa saling berkata-kata. Mereka bergegas melangkah sambil berusaha menghindari pengawal yang banyak berjaga-jaga, berpatroli keamanan di sekeliling istana. Tampak jelas mereka sangat memahami seluk beluk istana bahkan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya, tahu bagian mana dari istana tersebut yang tidak dijaga dengan ketat.

Dua sosok itu berkerudung mantel tebal berwarna gelap terbuat dari kulit yang sudah tampak lusuh, kusam, dan butut dimakan usia. Wajah mereka tersembunyi sempurna di balik bayang mantel. Sosok yang satu tampak lebih pendek dan sedikit membungkuk membawa tongkat, sedangkan sosok yang satu terlihat tinggi semampai.

Mereka terus berjalan ke arah pondok kecil di belakang istal kuda tanpa menghiraukan tanah berlumpur bekas tersiram hujan yang kini mengotori alas kaki dan pakaian bawah mereka. Mereka sengaja memilih jalan yang becek berlumpur karena mereka tahu bahwa pengawal istana pasti malas lewat di sana dan lebih memilih berpatroli di jalan-jalan utama atau sekedar duduk-duduk sambil bergurau di gardu perjagaan ditemani secawan sake*) untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menggigil menusuk tulang.

_Tok tok tok_

Sosok yang lebih pendek dan bungkuk mengetuk pintu pondok perlahan, sementara sosok tinggi di belakangnya tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah menoleh ke sana kemari. Suara ketukan itu langsung membuat diam dua orang pria yang tengah bercakap-cakap di dalam pondok.

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara ragu-ragu dari dalam.

Jelas tamu di tengah malam adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Apalagi suhu dingin di tengah malam ini lebih mengundang bagi siapapun untuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal yang hangat ketimbang berjalan susah payah di tengah lumpur menuju gubuk reot mereka.

"Cepatlah buka, Baka!" desis galak suara serak gemetar seorang wanita tua menyahut.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bergegas mendekat disusul suara palang pintu yang digeser dan tak lama kemudian terbukalah pintunya dengan suara berderit berisik karena engsel-engselnya yang sudah tua dan berkarat.

"Chiyo-_Baasan_?"

"Memangnya kau kira siapa, Baka? Minggir!"

"Aduh!"

Pria muda yang membuka pintu tadi ternyata adalah Iruka, dan kini terlihat meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh wanita tua itu dengan gagang tongkat. _"Dasar nenek-nenek sadis," g_erundel Iruka sepelan mungkin karena takut getokan gagang tongkat akan kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

Ia pun bergegas menutup pintu pondoknya setelah Nenek Chiyo masuk diiringi sosok tinggi semampai yang terus berjalan mengikuti bagaikan bayang-bayang.

Gubuk itu meskipun kecil dan sudah tua, tetapi tampak bersih dan terawat rapi. Perapian di sudut ruangan tampak menyala membuat suhu dalam ruangan terasa begitu hangat. Sebuah periuk tanah liat yang mengepulkan uap panas beraroma segarnya jahe merah dan sereh*) tampak bertengger di atas tungku kayu bakar. Dua buah tempat tidur kecil dari kayu tampak bersisian di bawah jendela besar yang hanya tertutup bilah papan sederhana.

Di tempat tidur paling pojok, tampak sesosok tubuh tinggi ramping tetapi tegap berisi dengan kulit bersih walau tampak sedikit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, tengah tertelungkup di atas pembaringan yang hanya beralas selimut tua tebal bertambal. Punggungnya tampak bilur-bilur merah membiru bekas cambukan. Di beberapa bagian bahkan masih tampak darah mengering dari bekas luka yang masih tersayat membuka.

"Aa… Chiyo-Baasan? Itterashai…*)"

Kakashi bangkit perlahan dari posisinya sambil menyeringai menahan nyeri yang terasa tajam menyengat di punggungnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bangun, Baka?"

_Bletak!_

Iruka terkekek geli melihat gagang tongkat yang kini juga mendarat telak di kepala Kakashi sehingga membuat sebagian rambut peraknya rebah. Sesosok ramping yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Nenek Chiyo pun terdengar tertawa tertahan.

"Aku ingin memeriksa luka-lukamu, Kakashi," kata Nenek Chiyo seraya duduk perlahan di tepi tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan bahan ramuan obat dari dalam keranjang rotan kecil yang ia bawa.

"Hanare, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ? Baru melihat si baka ini lima menit saja sudah membuatmu bingung seperti ayam tetelo."

Kata-kata Nenek Chiyo yang blak-blakan itu langsung membuat sosok ramping itu tampak salah tingkah sesaat sebelum kini melepas mantel perjalanannya yang lusuh. Ketika mantel itu tersingkap, tampak rambut lurus coklat panjang yang indah, wajah yang dengan pipi yang merona kemerahan, kulit kuning langsat yang halus, dan mata coklat yang hangat.

"Ngh… a-ano, Kakashi-san, ada titipan untukmu."

Dengan malu-malu Hanare mengulurkan dari balik mantel perjalanannya sebentuk mangkuk kayu tingkat tiga bertutup rapat dan menyerahkannya pada Iruka yang langsung membuka mangkuk kayu itu dengan semangat, sementara Kakashi sedang meringis menahan sakit diolesi dan diborehi punggungnya dengan ramuan Pien Tze Huang*) oleh Nenek Chiyo setelah sebelumnya dibersihkan, dan diseka dengan lap bersih lembut yang dicelup air panas dan sake. Hanya sesekali terdengar dengus napasnya yang tertahan dan gemeretak giginya.

"Wuiih… sup kacang merah, Kakashi. Harumnya. Aku jadi lapar," kata Iruka seraya mengusap-ngusap perutnya dan mengendus-ngendus uap panas yang naik mengepul dari mangkuk kayu itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ada nasi merah*) hangat, nori*), tempura*), dan sapi teriyaki*)-nya juga. Wahhh, jarang-jarang kita makan semewah ini, Kakashi. Belum tentu setahun sekali."

"Huh? Titipan? Dari siapa?" tanya Kakashi heran dengan suara sedikit teredam seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis cantik itu dengan matanya yang abu-abu gelap, membuat pipi Hanare kembali panas dan memerah.

"Dari Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama membuatnya sendiri untukmu, Kakashi-san," kata Hanare terbata perlahan.

"Uhhuukk uhhukk… eheeeem." Iruka yang sedang menyuap potongan wortel sampai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia bergegas meminum segelas besar air hingga tandas. "Hahhh, hampir mati aku gara-gara wortel. Sepertinya aku tersedak karena ada yang tidak ikhlas aku makan kiriman untuknya."

"A… arigatou. Tolong sampaikan untuk Hinata-sama."

Hanare dengan jelas melihat senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibir pria muda gagah itu sebelum kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di bawah kedua lengannya yang ditekuk di bawah dada bidangnya.

Hanare pun mengerti.

Pria itu memiliki hati terhadap putri junjungannya.

Dan anehnya… tiba-tiba Hanare merasakan sebersit rasa sakit menusuk dalam hatinya. Ia tahu. Ia cemburu…

Sementara itu, di bangunan utama puri Hyuuga, tampak siluet seorang gadis ramping sedang berdiri termenung di atas balkon lantai dua depan kamarnya.

Wajah jelitanya tengadah menatap langit malam yang kelam. "Angin… bisikkan padanya. Aku rindu padanya. Tapi… itu tidak mungkin. Ia terlarang untukku. Andai ada kehidupan kedua, aku ingin terlahir menjadi rakyat biasa saja…"

Angin pun menyahut bisikannya dengan membelai lembut kulit dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Dingin. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih dingin mengkristal membeku dalam hatinya.

Hampa.

Airmata pun mengalir.

Perlahan.

Dalam diam.

Jari lentiknya pun kini memetik senar harpa*) perlahan. Begitu menyayat membelah kesunyian malam. Penuh perasaan akan rindu yang tidak bisa tersampaikan. Rindu yang terlarang.

**xxXxx**

"Kakashi! Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepatlah! Berat tahu!"

Gerutuan Iruka memecah kesunyian di tengah hutan. Dengan kesal ia menaruh bangkai kijang besar di atas tanah dan menghenyakan bokongnya di atas batu besar. Kakashi tampak mengabaikan gerutuannya dan terus berjalan ke arah tebing curam. Jurang yang puluhan meter di bawahnya, tampak mengalir deras aliran anak sungai yang penuh bebatuan besar.

"Woiii, kau mau apa? Bunuh diri ya? Ya ampun, wanita bukan cuma Hinata-sama, Kakashi. Masih banyak wanita lain!" teriak Iruka melihat Kakashi tampak melongok-longokan kepalanya ke bawah jurang.

Dengan sebal Kakashi melempar kerikil ke kepala Iruka yang segera meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh. Sakit tahu!"

Kakashi mengabaikan cerocos sumpah serapah Iruka. Ia tampak tertarik pada sesuatu jauh di bawahnya. Sekitar tujuh meter di bawah tebing tampak beberapa kuntum mawar putih hutan yang cantik, menyembul dari balik semak rerimbunan hijau daunnya. Mawar putih itu tumbuh di balik batu besar yang terjepit di antara tebing.

Kakashi bergegas menurunkan gulungan besar tambang dadung*) yang sejak tadi bergulung di bahunya. Ia kemudian membentuk simpul dan mengikat kuat ujung tambang yang satu di batang pohon beringin besar, sementara ujung yang satu diikatkan di pinggangnya sendiri.

"Woiii Kakashi, kau gila ya?" sembur Iruka panik. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia melihat Kakashi perlahan menuruni tebing curam yang di bawahnya menganga sungai deras dengan batu-batu besar, suara alirannya terdengar mengerikan dan penuh buih putih.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengiyakan dalam hati. Iya. Dia memang sudah gila, karena berani jatuh hati pada junjungannya. Kakashi tahu, dia terlarang untuknya. Tapi bukankah kita tidak pernah bisa memilih jatuh hati pada siapa. Rasa itu hadir begitu tiba-tiba tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya.

Kakashi tidak ingin apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin Hinata tahu perasaannya. Perasaan yang tak akan pernah terungkapkan dan terkatakan. Perasaan yang akan terkubur bersama kematiannya.

Kakashi tahu Hinata sangat mencintai mawar-mawarnya. Ia ingin memberi mawar putih hutan yang mungkin tidak berharga dibanding mawar varietas unggulan yang banyak tumbuh di taman pribadi hime-nya. Mawar putih hutan tidak berharga yang ia petik dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Sedikit saja ia tergelincir atau tambang dadung yang mengikat pinggangnya putus karena tersayat batu tebing yang tajam, maka ia akan mati.

Perlahan Kakashi turun. Semeter demi semeter tambang itu semakin terulur mengikuti tubuhnya yang menuruni tebing. Rasa perih tersayat mulai terasa di telapak tangannya yang kapalan. Sandal dari tali kulit binatang tampak mantap berpijak di batu-batu tebing yang menonjol.

Satu meter.

Dua meter.

Tiga meter.

…

….

Tujuh meter.

Dan tambang itu pun habis terulur.

Tubuhnya tergantung, terayun-ayun frustasi di atas tebing. Bagaimana tidak? Semeter di bawahnya tampak kelopak kuntum mawar putih itu terangguk-angguk menggoda tertiup angin yang kencang berhembus.

Setelah menggeretakan gigi gerahamnya untuk menguatkan tekad, Kakashi membuka simpul tambang di pinggangnya dengan jari gemetar dan bergegas melilitkan tambang di telapak tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya pun turun seiring tambang yang memanjang.

Kini ia terayun di atas tebing curam hanya dengan lilitan tambang di tangan kirinya yang tetap menyambung nasibnya dengan kehidupan. Kakashi mengulurkan lengannya ke arah pohon mawar yang tumbuh.

"Se-sedikit lagi," erang Kakashi.

Napasnya terengah dan memburu berpacu dengan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tak lagi mendengar apa-apa. Suara hembusan angin yang mendesau kencang, kepakan elang hutan yang terbang di kejauhan, aliran gemericik deras air, daun yang saling menggesek ranting. Ia tak lagi mendengar apa-apa. Konsentrasinya penuh tertuju pada bunga mawar putih hutan yang seolah tersenyum lembut mengundangnya untuk memetiknya.

Kakashi setengah putus asa semakin mengulurkan jari-jarinya seolah berharap keajaiban sehingga jari-jarinya mampu menjangkau bunga itu. Tak lagi ia hiraukan telapak tangan kirinya yang begitu sakit tersayat dan perlahan mati rasa karena terlilit kuat tambang.

Kakashi menendang batu pijakannya hingga tubuhnya terayun ke arah semak bunga dan dengan cepat menyambar semak mawar dan menggenggamnya kuat. Semak itu pun tercabut bersama tubuhnya yang terayun kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Tak ia hiraukan duri mawar dan sayatan batu tebing yang tajam mengiris tepi telapak tangannya. Darah pun mengucur membentuk warna merah yang cantik di antara kelopak putih bersihnya.

Merah yang indah tetapi penuh kesedihan, memeluk putih yang dingin penuh kehampaan.

Mawar putih bersimbah darah yang banyak bercerita tentang dua insan yang terpisahkan dan tak akan tersatukan hanya karena perbedaan strata sosial, kasta, harta, dan tahta.

**- To Be Continued -**

Glosarium :

*) Sake : adalah minuman keras tradisional Jepang yang dihasilkan dari fermentasi beras sehingga sering juga disebut anggur beras. Sake sendiri memiliki arti minuman beralkohol. Tetapi beda regional bisa berbeda arti. Di Kyushu selatan, sake berarti minuman yang disuling sedangkan di Okinawa, sake merujuk pada sochu yang terbuat dari tebu. Sake juga kerap digunakan untuk upacara ritual dalam agama Shinto, tidak aneh mengingat minuman ini sudah dikenal sejak Tahun 700 masehi. Di masa Perang Dunia II _Pilot Kamikaze_ (secara harfiah artinya angin dewa, arti sebenarnya adalah pilot-pilot yang melakukan serangan bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan pesawatnya ke kapal atau benteng musuh) selalu meminum sake sebelum menjalankan misi mereka

*) Jahe merah dan sereh : adalah minuman tradisional yang sangat bermanfaat. Berdasarkan efek farmakologisnya, jahe merah memiliki manfaat untuk melancarkan sirkulasi darah, meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh, menghangatkan tubuh, anti radang dan penambah nafsu makan. Dalam sereh kandungan citronella-nya membantu menenangkan dikala stres melanda. Sereh juga bisa jadi obat yang dapat menyembuhkan masuk angin, demam, pilek, dan membuat efek bau badan harum.

*) Itterashai : Selamat datang

*) Pien Tze Huang : obat ini adalah ramuan obat yang hingga kini masih menjadi rahasia negara RRC. Terdiri dari _Shexiang_ (sekresi kering dalam kantung yang terletak di bawah pusar kijang jantan dewasa, berguna untuk merangsang kesadaran, melancarkan peredaran darah dan menghilangkan nyeri), _Niuhuang_ (batu empedu dalam sapi, berguna untuk menghilangkan panas dalam, kejang dan merangsang kesadaran), _Shedan_ (empedu kering ular, berguna untuk menghilangkan panas dalam, menormalkan fungsi paru dan hati, _Tianqi_ (ginseng). Ramuan obat ini sangat kuat dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi orang hamil karena bisa menyebabkan keguguran.

*) Nasi merah : adalah sejenis makanan yang terbuat dari beras merah yang ditanak. Manfaat nasi merah banyak sekali jika dibandingkan dengan nasi putih. Memperkuat daya tahan tubuh, meningkatkan perkembangan terhadap otak, kandungan zat besi tinggi, kaya kandungan serat, memiliki kandungan vitamin dan mineral 2-3 kali lebih banyak dari beras putih, mengandung antioksidan yang mampu mencegah timbulnya kanker, terutama kanker usus, tidak mengakibatkan peningkatan kadar gula dalam darah sehingga dengan mengonsumsi nasi merah dapat mengurangi risiko diabetes hingga 16 persen dan mencegah tekanan darah tinggi, serta memerangi kolesterol jahat.

*) Nori : adalah sejenis makanan dari Jepang berupa lembaran rumput laut yang dikeringkan. Nori digunakan sebagai hiasan dan penyedap berbagai macam masakan Jepang, lauk sewaktu makan nasi, dan bahan makanan ringai seperti senbei

*) Tempura : adalah makanan Jepang berupa makanan laut, sayur-sayuran, atau tanaman liar yang dicelup ke dalam adonan berupa tepung terigu dan kuning telur yang diencerkan dengan air bersuhu dingin lalu digoreng dengan minyak goreng yang banyak hingga berwarna kuning muda.

*) Teriyaki : cara memasak makanan Jepang yang dipanaskan atau dipanggang di atas wajan atau kisi-kisi dari besi untuk memanggang dengan menggunakan saus teriyaki (_tare_). Saus teriyaki dibuat dari kecap asin (_shōyu_), sake untuk memasak, dan gula pasir dengan takaran 1:1:1. Kata teriyaki berasal dari kata **teri** yang artinya bersinar (karena mengandung gula), dan kata **yaki** yang artinya dibakar atau dipanggang

*) Harpa : adalah merupakan jenis alat musik petik. Seringkali alat musik ini diilustrasikan bersama dengan para malaikat. Bentuknya tinggi, umumnya berwarna emas dan memiliki senar. Biasanya berbentuk dasar segitiga.

*) Tambang dadung : sejenis tambang yang terbuat dari pilinan kulit sabuk kelapa yang sudah dimemarkan.

**So… kritik, saran, masukan, saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Langit Malam**

Publish 05/03/2013


End file.
